


[Art] Not That Subtle

by justira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Animation, Art, Digital Art, M/M, The Straw hat, ZoLu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Chapter 1 is the complete animated art. Chapter 2 is stills and detail shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For zolu week 2018 July 26: "subtle"

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Luffy really seems more the type to affectionately press his face against yours than doing something as defined as kissing XD
> 
> I had a ton of fun with this, and am actually super proud of how Zoro turned out, which is why he gets a shot all by himself. I also feel like I'm getting better at hands and maybe settling into a style for OP faces? Anyway, this an interesting challenge!


End file.
